The present invention relates generally to the field of disposable garments for the absorption and containment of urine and other body exudates. More particularly, the invention pertains to an incontinence garment, a disposable diaper, or the like, that is designed to accommodate fecal material, rapidly absorb fluidic waste, add maintain the wearer dry and comfortable.
Disposable garments for the absorption and containment of urine and other body exudates are generally known in the art. Such disposable garments have found particular utility in the fields of infant care, child care, feminine care, and adult incontinency. Present commercially available disposable garments for such uses are generally unitary, preshaped or prefolded, and comprised of a fluid previous bodyside liner, a fluid impervious backing sheet, and an absorbent material disposed between the bodyside liner and the backing sheet. They generally include some type of attachment system for securing the garment to the body of the wearer.
Various shapes have been devised in an attempt to obtain good body conformance, leakage prevention and comfort. Some prior garments have attempted to obtain body conformity by selecting particular fold geometries and connection points. For example, beneficial fold geometries are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,066 to O'Connor and 4,946,454 to Schmidt.
Numerous other patents disclose garments having gathers in the leg regions of the garments. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,756 to Romanek; 3,776,233 to Schaar; 4,601,717 to Blevins; 4,623,342 to Ito et al; 4,681,579 to Toussant et al.; and U.K. Published Application No. 2,168,887 to Daugan et al.
Other patents have suggested connecting portions which lie on opposite sides of the longitudinal centerline of the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,234 to Taylor, for instance, discloses a disposable diaper with a center line extending from the front waistline to the back waistline. The bodyside surface has a first portion on one side of the center line secured to a symmetrical second portion on the opposite side of the center line. The first and second portions are in the form of an arc originating from a location adjacent the center line and extending toward a lateral margin.
Several other patents disclose garments with gathered center portions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,647 to Dexter, discloses a diaper with the central portions of its side edges folded over in wallet fashion and releasably secured by fastening means positioned along the side edges of the diaper. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,070 to Koci discloses an adult incontinent absorbent article with inwardly-extending folded portions that are secured together. Relatedly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,547 to Hernandez discloses a disposable diaper having a box pleated configuration with a central panel, inwardly-extending panels secured thereto, and outwardly-extending panels including abutting inner edges.
A problem in the art is that children or incontinent adults may urinate or defecate in great amounts over a short period of time. The known art does not fully provide for rapid absorption and adequate containment of such discharges. Also, known incontinence garments have not fit closely and snugly in the crotch area, and have thus been somewhat uncomfortable and less than completely effective. What is lacking and needed in the art is a snug fitting, comfortable absorbent garment which more closely fits the wearer in the crotch area, and which can more rapidly absorb and adequately contain urine and fecal discharges.